


Still Waters

by sailec



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailec/pseuds/sailec
Summary: He’s not willing to let go just yet, even as he’s spent and sensitive dealing with the aftershocks pulsing through his body, too convinced he will fall apart if he moves, unravel at the seams from the loss of Hawke’s touch.





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i wrote because apparently these two will always own my soul and i just have to accept that? ;_;
> 
> ([tumblr](http://reyesvidal.tumblr.com/))

They sit on the floor, Hawke leaning back against the side of the bed, panting into the crook of Fenris’s neck, breath hot and wet on Fenris’s overheated skin. Fenris is still trying to catch his own breath, fingers twisted up in the fabric of the sheets on the bed where he’s been clinging to them while working himself up and down in Hawke’s naked lap, still feeling the fullness of him, the sticky wetness of what Hawke's left inside of him and Hawke’s once-clean shirt now ruined between them proof of what they’ve done. He’s not willing to let go just yet, even as he’s spent and sensitive dealing with the aftershocks pulsing through his body, too convinced he will fall apart if he moves, unravel at the seams from the loss of Hawke’s touch.

Hawke strokes a hand down his sweaty back, planting soft sweet kisses up Fenris’s throat, and no matter how much he would want to stay in this moment forever, Fenris can’t take it anymore; he lifts himself up on sore knees, a small noise leaving him as Hawke slips out of his body.

He eases up on his death-grip on the bed and finally goes limp in Hawke’s hold, wrapping his arms around Hawke’s shoulders instead, clinging to him tightly. Hawke combs his fingers through Fenris’s hair, sweeping his white bangs away from his forehead before moving his hand down to hold Fenris’s jaw, pushing him back to guide him into a kiss. Hawke’s mouth waits open and eager for Fenris’s tongue when their lips meet, as if Fenris makes something come loose in Hawke too, makes him desperately chase after what he knows is already there – sitting safe and sound in his lap – because a part of him can’t believe this feeling between them, this kind of love, isn’t trying to run away from him either.

Fenris moans into Hawke’s mouth as Hawke wraps his arms around his waist, kissing him again, and pushes into it hard enough he’s hoping Hawke can feel it too, the devotion Fenris has in his heart for him, the way it consumes him, even as it makes him feel freer than he's ever felt before.

More whole.

More him.

“…Yours.” Fenris mumbles against the corner of Hawke’s mouth as he breaks away, kissing him softly once more, lingering for a moment before slowly blinking his eyes open at him, breath settling and pulse starting to calm, heart a little more ready to face the world again in the quiet of Hawke’s bedroom.

Hawke smiles at him and lets out a blissful little sigh, slumping back against the bedframe as he looks up at him with a dopey grin. He lifts a hand, carefully stroking a finger across Fenris’s bottom lip, disbelief and awe in his eyes as he does, as if Fenris really is as precious as Hawke makes him feel.

“Yours,” Hawke says back, an answer and a promise all at once, and leans up to kiss him again.


End file.
